Our Princess
by Ribonette
Summary: [ONE SHOT] The was once upon a time in a far, far away kingdom, a prince that wanted to find love, an adviser who always checked everything, a dispair pair of unwelcomed neighbors, some twins that were always bored, and a princess that didn't ask to be saved.


**OUR PRINCESS**

* * *

 _There was once upon a time, in a far, far away kingdom, a handsome and gallant prince of blond hair as gold, and blue eyes as pure as the summer sky, that ruled his kingdom with bravery, justice and love. The tall and skinny prince whose name was Tamaki, lived at a castle on top of a hill, that resembled the Palace of Versailles, from where he took care of all his people, and in response, his people loved him to the point of considering him his god and saviour._

But still, despite ruling his kingdom and ensuring the happiness of his town made him happy in return, a silent sorrow had grown in the prince's heart, one that kept on growing as the years went by. 'Cause no matter how much his town loved him, the prince knew there was no love that could compete to the love a beautiful lady could offer only to him, and to which he could correspond in the same way.

So, the handsome and chivalrous prince Tamaki, tired of his heart hurting by that loneliness he was living, without a queen to rule by his side, without a wife who loved him unconditionally, one afternoon called his loyal adviser, Kyoya: a man with hair dark as the night and brown eyes that hinted shadows of green behind delicate glasses. Kyoya, as tall and skinny as the prince, was the calmest, most rational and most intelligent man in the whole kingdom, and that was the main reason prince Tamaki always looked up to him for telling him his sorrows and ask for advice.

The matters of the heart where no different, and so, prince Tamaki had always asked for his help, desperately.

"I don't want to die alone!" had say the prince, as he dropped to the ground and dropped a tantrum, while his tears, flowing like rivers, ran by his cheeks all the way down to the floor of the main room of the castle. The prince used to be a little bit exaggerated.

"You won't die alone if I remain next to your bed in the moment of your death." adviser Kyoya responded, as he worked on a tiny notebook with the numbers of the fruits and vegetables that the kingdom had harvest during that whole year. For his own sake, most of the time he just ignored the prince's drama.

"I don't want you spying on me at night!" replied Tamaki, pointing Kyoya with a firm finger, still sobbing, "From today on, I'll sleep with the door firmly closed!"

"What about your fear to the darkness?"

Tamaki immediately stopped crying, and proceeded to pout.

"The door can be opened just a tiny bit…" was his answer, but almost immediately he stood up and shouted, "But I'm not talking about that!"

Kyoya slightly looked up his notebook, now looking at the exaggerated movements that the prince made, in a weird attempt to imitate Shakespeare.

"I need company, Kyoya! I need a maiden to love me! A delicate lady that will be by my side during day and night, and transforms my happiness into hers! And the other way around. A princess that I can make my queen!"

"A princess." replied Kyoya.

"Yes, that's what I said, a princess." repeated Tamaki.

Silence came, as the prince looked deeply into his adviser, and his adviser looked at his notebook.

"Kyoya?"

"There's a princess living in the kingdom next door."

"To the kingdom next door!"

"You don't even know where the kingdom next door is."

"I'm quite sure you do know. Get my horse!"

And so, Don Quixote style, with brilliant golden armours, and long red capes, with sheathed swords and gazing into the horizon, prince Tamaki in his beautiful white thoroughbred steed, and adviser Kyoya in his haughty black stallion, headed towards the "next door kingdom".

"Have you asked yourself what would you do if the princess turns out to be ugly?" Kyoya asked when they had already a day of travel.

"All princesses are beautiful. I'm sure this one's not the exception! Beautiful and kind, she'll be the perfect match, we'll rule the perfect kingdom and will live happily ever after."

"What if the princess' already committed?" was Kyoya's question, when they were half way there.

"I'm quite sure the princess has been waiting all this time for a love that makes her feel alive! She doesn't know it, but she has been always waiting for me! And in her heart, she feels it, that weird sensation telling her, her true love is just about to find her!"

"Do you know at least what's her name?" Kyoya questioned prince Tamaki, when they stopped in front of the castle, that look like an exact replica of the Tokyo Imperial Palace.

"Ah, well…" the tall and blonde prince stuttered, as he stopped his horse, "Kyoya?" he asked pitifully. The adviser slowly checked his notebook's annotations.

"It's princess Haruhi."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki repeated, looking those closed doors that protected the next door kingdom's palace, "The most beautiful name that I had ever listened! A name like that is obvious it belongs to a beautiful, kind and sweet princess! The perfect princess to turn into my wife! Open the doors!" ordered prince Tamaki, as he made his horse neigh, "Open the doors for the princess' true love is here!"

And so, the doors where opened, and with this, the white steed and the black stallion entered the majestic room, where three tall seats, placed at the other end, where the only furniture. Undoubtedly, those seats where designated for the king, the queen and the princess. And still, at that moment, the seats where empty.

Prince Tamaki got off his horse, and unable to contain himself, screamed out loud:

"Princess Haruhi!"

There was no answer.

"Princess Haruhi!" the prince repeated himself, as adviser Kyoya also got off his horse, "Princess Haruhi, true love has come to meet you!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" a feminine voice asked.

Prince Tamaki and adviser Kyoya turned to see the short girl who had just appeared next to those tall seats. She was a beautiful creature with long brown hair, and brown eyes, who wore an elegant kimono, and looked the pair of strangers with an annoyed expression on her face. Angry expression that turned to make her look cute due to her skinny complexion and sort stature.

"My name's Tamaki, and I'm the prince of a far, far away kingdom" said the blonde, as he bowed and took the girl's hand, ready to kiss her, "I'm looking for princess Haruhi, so to make her my wife."

"You're looking for me, to make me what?" the princess asked, as she took away her hand, not letting the prince to touch it not even with the tip of his lips.

"To marry!" Tamaki exclaimed, rising both hands in the air, looking at the horizon, "To become husband and wife! To be happily ever after!"

"No thanks."

"To rule side by side and…! Wait, what?"

"I'm not interested in getting married."

"But you're a lonely princess! You need someone to take care of you, and protect you! You need me!"

"Ah, so annoying!" a pair of voices, speaking at the same time, could be heard.

Prince Tamaki turned around and saw the pair of knights, wearing samurai-like clothes, who just had arrived at the main room. Both knights looked the exact same. The same ginger hair, hazelnut eyes, same stature and body complexion… Totally identic twins.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked a confused prince Tamaki.

"Hikaru and Kaoru" replied the twins at the same time, while they placed themselves side by side of princess Haruhi, and rested their arms in her head, "We're the princess guardians."

"First line of defence against non-grateful persons." continued Hikaru.

"The ones in charge of defending her in case any stranger dares to hurt her." Kaoru added.

"I'm not here to hurt her!" Tamaki said, kneeling in front of the trio, but standing up almost immediately, "Kyoya! Please explain why we're here!"

"Prince Tamaki has come to ask for the princess Haruhi's hand," was the adviser's answer, reading it from his notebook, "since both of them are crazy in love with each other."

"No, I'm not." was Haruhi's cold answer, making the twins to burst out into laugher.

"Shut it!" prince Tamaki demanded, but was totally ignored.

"He says he's in love with the princess, but he just has met her." Hikaru laughed.

"And she says she's not in love, as usual in her." Kaoru answered.

"Can you get off my head." princess Haruhi asked.

"What do you think about a tournament!?"

Prince Tamaki's words putted an end to the laughs of the samurai twins.

"A tournament?" the twins repeated, as they crossed their arms, and princess Haruhi ran away, stopping next to adviser Kyoya, "A tournament for what?"

"A competition of bravery and honor!" Tamaki was once again carried away by his knightly thoughts, which made him talk as if he were reciting a play, "A tournament where only the bravest and skilled will survive! A fight to find out who really loves the princess, to the point of giving his life for her!"

"Ah!" the twins said, "How boring."

"The winner will have the honour of marrying the princess." said Kyoya in a perfectly audible whisper.

"We're in!" the twins hurried to say.

"No one has ever stopped to ask me what I think about all this!" princess Haruhi said, but no one listened to her.

Prince Tamaki and the samurai twins were discussing which would be the best task to prove their bravery and honour, when an uproar made them all turn around so to see beneath the horses, at the other side of the main room, where the palace doors just opened, revealing new unwelcomed guests.

Two shadows appeared in the threshold. One was very tall and masculine, and the other one, way short and childish.

"It'll be a sword competition!" said the shortest one, with a squeaky voice.

Both figures walked up to meet with the rest. While the tall one had short black hair and grey eyes, the short one had golden hairs and eyes the colour of sweet honey. Both were wearing weird clothes, no shirts and puffy pants, as if they were Arabian princes.

"And who are you?" asked a confused prince Tamaki.

"Prince Honey, from the kingdom next door #2!" said happily the short boy, as he and his companion finally stopped next the rest of the group, "And this is my guardian, Takashi. But you can't call him like that!" he hurried to shake his head in a negative way, "For all of you, this is Mori."

"Honey and Mori… That still doesn't explain who are you." the twins insisted.

"A story with only five characters would be so boring." Kyoya explained, writing all down in his notebook, "Besides, having more competitors in the tournament will sure make things more interesting."

"Hmm." the tall and serious Mori nodded.

"So, swords will be?" Kyoya continued, while looking at the scimitar, the curve sword that Mori had hanging in his belt.

"This will be easy." Tamaki interrupted, showing off his long golden sword.

"That's ok with us." The twins added, showing their katanas.

"Is really my opinion non-important to this matter?" princess Haruhi asked again, being ignored once again.

"The rules?" asked Honey.

"Wins whoever disarms the opponent first." Kyoya explained, writing it down in his notebook, "Whoever causes a fatal wound in his opponent will be disqualified. So, who will the competitors be?"

"Hikaru and I will fight together to defend the kingdom next door." Kaoru said.

"That's two vs one, that would give them advantage!" prince Tamaki hurried to complain, to which the twins simply shrugged their shoulders.

"We're both the guardians of the princess" Hikaru replied, "Or are you afraid to lose?"

"Write their names down, Kyoya!" the adviser did as he was told.

"Mori will fight in my name, for the kingdom next door #2." Honey said, making the adviser to also write their names, "If he wins, I'll be the one marrying the princess, since I'm the prince."

"Kyoya, fight in my name!" Tamaki asked.

"I prefer to limit my participation into writing down the results of the contests, but that you so much for the offering." Was the adviser's answer, making the prince frown. But still, he promptly recovered.

"Ok, then I'll fight for my honour. I will defend princess Haruhi's hand, and will take it for myself! Twins!" Tamaki pointed his sword towards them, and after getting into a heroic position, added, "Let's fight!"

"Are you really going to do the tournament in the middle of the main room?" asked princess Haruhi, but the twins had already pointed their katanas against Tamaki, and were waiting for Kyoya's signal to start the fight, "Can you at least take the horses out of here?"

The horses were moved out of the main room, as Haruhi crossed her arms, unable to believe what was going on in front of her very eyes, and Honey, Mori and Kyoya sat in the tall seats of the king, queen and princess, from where they assured a nice view of the fight that was about to start.

"Start!" was Honey's signal, to which Tamaki wielded his sword, a bit over here, a bit over there, as the twins looked at the poses the eccentric prince was presenting to his public.

For a couple of minutes, Hikaru and Kaoru watched the spectacle in silence (Tamaki was so into it, that in his mind, the bored expressions of the twins were actually utter terror), until they got tired of not doing anything, and so they finally raised their katanas.

They attacked at the same time, hitting their opponent in the same spots. But prince Tamaki managed to stop them with his sword. A bit surprised by the attacks, it took a bit for the blond knight to get used to that double impact. But when he finally adapted to his opponents moves, he stopped defending and started attacking.

One hit here, one hit there. The twins had to dodge it at the same time, surprised at the prince's ability to overcome their attack. But being as smart as they were, they soon made up a new plan, and so, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped defending themselves, and started attacking, each one at their own rhythm.

While one was attacking by the right, the other one did the same on the left. Up, down; as prince Tamaki had to defend himself from the attack of one katana, he had to desperately dodge the other one. But the shining armour was so heavy, and his cape was always in the way. Having to perform all those moves to block, dodge, try to attack, at the same time he had to fight against his own clothing, was making him lose his balance, until…

Crash! The noise of the sword hitting the ground shut every other sound. The twins stepped back, holding their katanas down. Then, the sound of the prince's knees hitting the ground when he fell, unable to understand what just had happened.

"The winners are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru!" said Honey, as he and Mori clapped. Kyoya wrote down the result in his notebook. Haruhi just looked at everyone, somehow bored.

"Ha… Haruhi…" cried prince Tamaki, still on the floor, looking at the princess, "I'm so sorry, I've failed you!"

"Get out, you're in the way." said the twins, poking the prince with a finger.

"If you keep crying, you'll get everything dirty." Hikaru added.

"You'll leave the whole floor slippery." Kaoru continued.

"It's your turn, Takashi!" said a happy Honey.

"Hmm." said Mori, getting up from the seat, and heading towards Tamaki, holding his weapon with his right hand.

The blonde prince got up, still sobbing, and slowly walked towards the seat that had become available. He walked in front of Haruhi (looked at her with a sad puppy face), but she just ignored him. And so, the defeated prince walked pass the seats, and kneeled on the floor, ready to cry in silence.

"Ah, Takashi, wait!" said Honey, as he ran towards his guardian, and placing in his left hand his own scimitar.

With this, the tall and silent man had now two weapons.

"That's not fair! Tamaki jumped, "Kyoya!"

"Rules don't say anything about using two weapons." was the adviser's answer, "If I must, I would say that's an intelligent move, due he's confronting two adversaries at the same time."

That commentary pulled prince Tamaki once again into his despair, but his drama was soon forgotten when Honey once again yelled:

"Start!"

Once again, the twins started with a simultaneous attack, while a calm Mori simply defended himself. Unlike prince Tamaki, the silent guardian seemed to do it easily.

The twins took a couple of seconds to evaluate their options, and without saying a word, the both knew what they had to do: they started with their un-synched attack. Once again, the two katanas hit different directions. Up, down. Left, right. Attacking on the front, and on the back.

But still, thanks to the both scimitars Mori was wielding, he could easily stop the twins attack, not even needing to move that much. It seemed like his reflexes were too good.

"You can do it, Takashi!" an excited Honey yelled.

And so, it happened.

As if a switch had turned on inside Mori, the silent guardian started with his fast and deadly attack. Hikaru and Kaoru had to step back a couple of times, so to dodge the dangerous movements of their opponent. Mori had started to move, and he was way too fast, and way too precise, that soon enough the twins were in trouble. The double attack that the guardian was using against them, was way better than their own.

And with no possibility to defend themselves, recover and attack once again, the thud of both katanas hitting the floor announced the end of the battle, and the tournament.

-The winner is prince Honey, from the kingdom next door #2 -Kyoya announced.

-We won, Takashi, we won! -an exited Honey said, as he jumped into the arms of his guardian, so to congratulate him.

-You idiot twins! How could you let princess Haruhi to marry him!? He obviously isn't the one destined for the princess!

-If you didn't notice, we tried everything -both twins said, as they shrug their shoulders.

-Are we going to live here, or you want to meet our kingdom #2? -Honey asked Haruhi, whose expression now clearly said she couldn't care less.

-We can rest here. It's been a long journey -Mori was the one to answer.

-Oh, he spoke -the twins said in surprise.

-Still is my opinion not important? -princess Haruhi was once again ignored.

-What's going on here!? -a new voice said-. And what the hell are two horses and two camels out there!?

The new voice had also appeared in the threshold of the principal door. The owner of that voice was tall, with long brown hair, and was wearing an elegant and puffy pink dress.

-The queen? -asked princes Tamaki, as Haruhi couldn't help but sigh.

-Nope. It's the king.

-The king! -said the prince-. But what…!?

-Your highness -said the twins together, as they bowed to him-. Welcome back.

The king crossed the room (jumped over the katanas the twins had left in the floor, same with prince Tamaki's sword) and finally stopped in front of his only daughter.

-Haruhi! Are you okay? Hikaru! Kaoru! -the twins stopped next to him, giving the king a military-like greeting-. Damage report!

-The blonde and stupid prince has come, yelling around he wants to marry princess Haruhi -both said.

-We tried to stop him, but he challenged us to a tournament. The winner would have the honour to marry the princess -Kaoru added.

-But in the end, the representative of the kingdom next door #2, beat us. So, now the hand of the princess belongs to that _loli-shota_ -Hikaru continued.

-You pair of fools! -cried the king, as he hugged Haruhi, who couldn't help but mentally ask herself why hasn't she left already, since she didn't care at all about that stupid fight-. Your job is to protect her!

-And that's what we did! -Hikaru cried back.

At least the pervert prince won't take her away -Kaoru quickly added.

-I can give you your princess back, if you invite us to eat some cake. Right, Takashi? -said Honey, as he stepped close to the king.

-Hmm -said his guardian.

-A princess as beautiful and pure as Haruhi can't be exchanged for just cake! -Tamaki quickly jumped.

-Don't talk of my daughter as if you knew her! -the king jumped higher than him, so the blue-eyed prince had to go back to kneel in a corner of the room-. Now, everybody out! My daughter's still too young to marry anyone!

With those words, the prince and his guardian from the kingdom next door #2, and the prince and his adviser from the far, far away kingdom, walked the path of shame all the way out of the great hall, so to jump to their horses and camels, and go back to their homes, without a beautiful princess to come along with them.

The twins said goodbye to them, waving goodbye at the doors, and closed them as soon as the unwelcomed guests were far enough. The king was still hugging his only daughter, the one still tried to let go, but to no avail.

 _And they lived happily ever after._

-That can't be the end! -Tamaki Suoh jumped off, stopped walking in circles, and got close to the table where Kyoya Ootri was reading out loud the script the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin had made-. You have destroyed my idea with that horrible ending! You were supposed to help and do something serious, you evil twins!

-Takashi and I have also helped! -said Mitsukuni Haninozuka, aka Honey, with his usual happy voice.

-Hmm -Takashi Morinozuka, aka Mori, agreed.

-But we just can't present that in the Host Club festival! -Tamaki insisted-. This is not what I asked for!

-Well, if you ask us, it was really a bad idea to begin with -was the twins answer, who here standing next to Kyoya, listening to the Club's president's complaints, with boring expressions.

-It was a script that would never work as a school play. We did what we could with the little bit you planned, _tono_ -Hikaru -Hikaru continued; his words pierced Tamaki's heart, as if they were stakes.

-It's more than obvious, Haruhi won't accept to get dressed as a princess. And her uninterested attitude during all the play won't work to make a happy ending -was Kaoru's final argument, which only helped for the president of the Host Club to overthrow himself over the table.

-Mama! -the blonde cried; Kyoya just fixed his glasses.

-If what you were waiting for, was your story to have a happily ever after ending for you and Haruhi, the tournament idea is not quite plausible, papa. I mean, is obvious that Mori would be the winner in a competition that demands physical skills.

-That means we must re-write the script! -Tamaki pointed to his subordinates.

-We don't want to. It's boring -was the twins answer.

-I prefer to eat some cake -said Honey, as uninterested as the twins. Mori didn't even bother to reply.

-There you got your answer -said Kyoya, handing Tamaki the script of that absurd play.

-I'm sorry for being late! -Haruhi Fujioka apologized, as she stepped into the third music room, late as always-. What are you doing? -she asked as she saw them all reunited around the table.

-We're preparing the script for the play we'll present at the Host Club, next week, for our clients delight -Tamaki explained, using his usual charming voice.

-A story where you're the damsel in distress, or something like that -the twins quickly added.

-Damsel in distress? -Haruhi repeated, in confusion-. Does that mean…?

- _Tama-chan_ wants you to dress as a girl, _Haru-chan_ -Honey said, and so Haruhi turned around, immediately.

-No way.

-But, Haruhi! Papa wants to see you wearing a beautiful French princess' dress! An elegant kimono worth of a Japanese princess! As an arabian princess you must wear an exotic attire!

-I said no way! -the girl repeated herself.

And so, between the twins laughs, Honey, Mori and Kyoya's disinterest, and Tamaki's despair, the idea of the play was totally discarded.

* * *

 _You thought that was it, right? (Me too)._

 _I had totally forgotten that I had this Ouran story in my files. It's just a one shot, but I guess it's something. I know I had promised you I'd be working on my Card Captor Sakura fics, but I really couldn't left the Ouran without posting this one._

 _So, I hope you like it. The original story (this is a translation of my own fic), came from a midnight crazy idea of creating something "hilarious". I hope it did work. I tried to keep the original personalities of the boys, and Haruhi, so if you see anything odd, please let me know._

 _Anyway, once again, I thank you for reading me, and encourage you to leave me follow, favorite, and if you have time, a review. As I said, this are mere translations to help me with my english, so your comments on my spelling and grammar are always appreciated._

 _Have a nice weekend, and see you around._

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


End file.
